Stroke of Luck
by Shadowkitsha
Summary: With the intention of meeting the movie star Anna Kyoyama, Yoh enters a contest and by chance Anna's boyfriend is Hao. What if Hao starts to like Yoh more than intended? HaoxYoh Side pairing: HorohoroxRen Slight RenxYoh AnnaxYoh AnnaxHao
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own SHAMAN KING! .

**Lucky**

"So, Yoh ya gonna enter the contest?", Horohoro asked Yoh with his arm draping his frame.

"Ya, I might have a chance to meet Anna Kyoyama...", Yoh replied scratching the back of his head.

"Cool maybe you might luck out." Manta encouraged.

As the trio walked to their houses they split at their destinations. Walking off they waved their goodbyes.

'Sigh, maybe if I enter I could meet her...But I don't like her like they think...', Yoh thought walking into his house. His mother and father had let him travel alone to Tokyo for his studies. Not that he minded, though he was alone for a lot of the time and he didn't like to bother his friends.

Turning on the TV Yoh watched a rerun of an interview with Anna. Apparently Anna recently declared that she had a boyfriend named Hao. Not that he was jealous or anything, but he was curious to who would Anna actually accept, since she was known as the 'heart breaker' for obvious reasons.

After watching the rerun he went up to his laptop and submitted his request to meet Anna. Though it was a one in a million he didn't think he'd win even if Horohoro and Manta cheered him on.

_Next week..._

The trio sat together watching the contest results on TV.

"_Without further a due we announce the winner who will be able to bring two friends with him to meet Anna Kyoyama...!", the announcer shouted. _

_With wild screams in the background Anna Kyoyama stepped on stage. _

_"The winner of this contest is...", Anna said grabbing the envelope. _

_Opening the envelope Anna read out without enthusiasm,"...Yoh Asakura of Tokyo..."_

_As she said the winner's name cries of sadness sounded at the stage._

Shutting off the TV Yoh stared at the blank screen. He couldn't believe he won...He actually won.

"Holy fart! I can't believe you won, Yoh! Aren't ya excited!", Horohoro congratulated his friend with a pat on the back.

Snapping out of his trance Yoh replied with enthusiasm while scratching the back of his head," Wow, I'm the one who won and I don't believe it...he he..."

The trio with their enthusiasm celebrated this stroke of luck.

"So when do we actually meet Anna?", Manta asked Yoh.

Paling Yoh forgot about how or where he'd meet her. His friends seeing him pale knew that their friend did not know the answer to that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yet again I do **not** own Shaman King...Though it'd be nice if I did lol....

Hope this chapter was okay...(Not a very experienced writer....though do write in spare time...XD)

**Coffee Shop**

_Funbari Osen Hotel in Tokyo..._

The blond movie star walked through the halls with her boyfriend and bodyguard. They entered a suite with 3 bedrooms and a spacious living room.

"So you really going to meet this 'Yoh Asakura'?", Hao asked smirking.

Growling his girlfriend gave him a cold look. Ignoring the glare he continued to smirk. This was one of the many times he was happy that they were not an 'item', for if he cared like many of her fans he'd be dead.

"Hao you shouldn't do that...", the bodyguard stated.

"Ren your job description doesn't require you to protect her from my words, only from my actions.", Hao stated in the same tone as was used by Ren.

That said both, Ren and Anna glared at Hao. Hao seemingly unaware turned the TV on and sat smiling at the screen.

"Hao...", Anna hissed.

Ignoring her Hao continued what he was doing.

"...You will go meet..this 'Yoh Asakura' and tell him I will meet with him tomorrow at 6:30pm at his chosen location...", Anna commanded.

As Anna walked off, Ren followed her unwillingly. Though they both knew she was cold she suffered the fate of betrayal similar to Ren and Hao's. With amusement Hao grabbed the phone and called Yoh Asakura.

_Back at Yoh's house..._

For five minutes Horohoro continued to have his mouth opening and closing like a fish, Manta with a slightly still wide eyed stare at Yoh, and Yoh who paled and was somewhat sulking. Breaking them out of their 'trance' the phone rang.

Hearing the phone Yoh dashed ungracefully to the phone.

"Is this Yoh Asakura?", an amused voice came through the phone.

"Yup this is Yoh, who's calling?", Yoh asked forgetting about his earlier problem.

"I've called to arrange a meeting so we can discuss about Anna.", the amused male answered.

Gulping Yoh wondered if this male was Hao, Anna's boyfriend. Slightly freaked out Yoh saw his friends watching him intensely.

"Sure, where and when?", his carefree attitude coming back.

Laughing a little the male on the other line replied," The coffee shop outside of Funbari Osen Hotel at 4pm."

With the reply the male on the other end hung up. Sighing Yoh went to look at his friends.

"Well, well, was that your girlfriend Yoh..?", Horohoro asked with a smirk.

"Nope, that was someone who would inform us about where and when we'll meet Anna.", Yoh answered oblivious to the suspicion.

"So we can come too right?", Manta asked curiously.

"Why not?", Yoh responded smiling.

Looking at the clock Yoh saw that it was about 3:30pm.

With wide eyes Yoh exclaimed," We're gonna be late...We are supposed to meet him at 4pm..!"

Panicked looks crossed each of their faces and they rushed to get ready and be at the coffee shop.

_Coffee Shop at 3:50pm_

Hao walked into the deserted coffee shop. This shop was the only one running that was almost always empty of people. Somehow that always relaxed him for no one would look at him and care about how he was a movie star like his girlfriend.

Slightly excited he couldn't wait for Yoh to enter the shop. Yoh intrigued him for unknown reasons, even though they had only spoken on the phone for less than 10 minutes. This excitement was scary to him not that he'd admit it, but hopefully it was just a passing feeling.

Ten minutes passed by while he sorted out his thoughts. Looking up at the door as it jingled at the coming of customers he saw a short blond male, a spiky blue haired male, and a short haired male who was almost identical to himself. This lead him to be slightly surprised not that he showed it.

"Um, you must be the one who'll inform us...?", the brunette asked with slight shock.

Apparently he wasn't the only one shocked. The blue male and short blond looked shocked as to our physical features. Assuming the brunette to be Yoh I smiled to him in turn causing him to blush.

"Yes, I am here to inform you and my name is Hao.", Hao answered with a smirk at the now paling face of Yoh.

The blue male introduced himself before pointing at the blond," I'm Horohoro and 'that' is Manta."

Manta gave Horohoro a dirty look. Finding this amusing Yoh and Hao laughed slightly. Hao laughed inside, only showing a smirk outside.

After the introductions they sat at the table at the corner. Though this was a coffee shop only Hao ordered coffee. While Horohoro ordered a slushy, Manta a chocolate milk, and Yoh an orange juice.

"So when do we meet Anna?", Horohoro asked excited.

Taking a drink at his coffee Hao answered simply," Tomorrow at 6pm at a place you choose."

After a pause the trio stared at each other.

"Why not the restaurant beside the waterfront?", Manta asked destroying the staring.

Interrupting Horohoro said," No way, we have to go somewhere more of Anna's style."

As the two bickered to where they should meet Anna, Yoh stared smiling at the two while he listened to his music with those orange headphones. Unknowingly Hao was mesmerized by Yoh's smile . He was quite sure he was not a narcissist or a gay, not that he cared if he was either. Smirking he knew he was neither.

"So we'll meet at a park where it's quiet and nice..." Manta requested.

Nodding Horohoro finally agreed to Manta's idea.

"We're gonna meet Anna at a park!", Horohoro stated fired up.

With that said it snapped a long haired brunette out of his thoughts and the other brunette out of his music. Thankfully the coffee shop was deserted still or others would've heard a fired up Horohoro.

Taking off his headphones Yoh asked, "At a park?"

At the same time Hao stated, " At a park..."

While the one of the brunettes tried to understand the laughter of his friends the other just smirked at their synchronization. This coffee shop truly was the best for this first meeting, after all he knew this shop had a good atmosphere.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own SHAMAN KING....!

Warning: Hao may be OOC for I believe that Opacho and him trust each other completely in a friendly relationship (More than with Ren and Anna) and that Hao is naturally nicer because he isn't a killer...

Nothing much happening in this chapter...But the next will feature the MEETING WITH ANNA!! XD

Tell me if this sucked, if it did I may rewrite or get rid of it! X3

**Start**

_Yoh's House..._

"So we are going to a park tomorrow.", Yoh stated.

Tackling Yoh, Horohoro replied loudly, "Heck yeah!"

Manta not wanting to enter this randomness just watched at a safe distance.

After a long moment of Yoh attempting to get away from Horohoro he finally succeeded.

"Okay, lets go upstairs...", Yoh announced weakly.

Knowing this was not their house they went up. Walking sluggishly they all entered Yoh's room and grabbed their futons. In mere seconds Horohoro fell asleep with Manta in tow.

Still awake Yoh recalled the meeting at the coffee shop.

_"You want to meet Anna at the park?", Hao asked smirking._

_'Anna sure is going to have fun.', Hao thought sarcastically._

_"Ya we'll meet Anna at the park at 6pm and wait till 6:30pm for her.", Horohoro exclaimed blissfully._

_Nodding Hao looked for confirmation from the other two. The two nodded and the matter was settled._

_"Since this matter has been settled I will be on my way now.", Hao said finally._

_Getting up Hao left smirking, leaving the bill to the unaware three. It wasn't until they were about to leave did they know he left the bill. In the end they paid the bill, leaving with a very murderous blue head, and two friends attempting to calm the flames._

Smiling at the short memory he too gave into the temptation to sleep.

_Funbari Osen Hotel..._

Opening the door Hao entered the room silently. Upon entering the room he saw Anna and Ren eating a late dinner.

'I wonder what Yoh is doing...? I did not just think that...', Hao thought with disbelief.

Without greeting Anna asked unconcerned, "Where do I meet them?"

"At the park.", Hao replied grabbing part of Ren's dinner.

"Stay away from my food you bastard...", Ren growled.

Smirking Hao took a bite out of the chicken as Ren watched. Seeing that Ren was not going to attack he walked over to the balcony.

'As expected Ren is all bark and no bite...', Hao thought outside.

The only reason Ren didn't attack him was because he would be fired from his job. For at the moment Anna liked Hao and this was his line of work.

Looking down at the people below Hao wondered, 'Will this world ever be free from people who are so dirty..?'

Staying outside until the two left, Hao closed his eyes in silence.

'Well, it's good to know that Anna and I don't have to work on the movie for now...', Hao absently confirmed.

Finally the sound of the lights flickered off and Hao entered the kitchen and headed for his room. Sleeping sounded like a good idea, for tomorrow he'd be seeing Yoh again. With that thought Hao fell asleep too.

_Morning at Yoh's House..._

The light had barely reached past the blinds that signalled it was morning.

Snickering Horohoro was going to do 'it'. 'It' being this carefully planned out morning wake up call.

'One, two, three...', Horohoro counted.

After five Horohoro jumped on Manta with a battle cry. With a girly scream of terror Manta kicked Horohoro in between his legs.

With a yelp Horohoro was down on the ground. Hearing this commotion Yoh woke slowly.

"What's all the noise?...Horohoro, Manta? You guys are already awake...?", Yoh asked half asleep.

Shaking the sleep out of his eyes Yoh caught a glimpse of a very angry Manta and a bawling Horohoro. This display was quite common so Yoh walked quickly out of the room and into the kitchen.

'Don't want to be there when Manta starts yelling at Horohoro...', Yoh thought slightly disturbed.

Last time they had a sleep over Horohoro had tackled Yoh. Which made Yoh fall off his bed and land on Manta. Thus resulted in a yelling Manta and Horohoro laughing at Yoh's shocked expression.

Not a moment too soon Yoh could hear Manta snapping at Horohoro. Though Manta may not look much they knew he could be completely evil at times like this.

Thankful that he left his headphones in the living room he grabbed them and put them on. Listening to his music he grabbed an orange and started eating breakfast.

_Morning at Funbari Osen Hotel..._

Waking before dawn Hao watched the sunrise. A miracle such as the sunrise and sunset always sparked wonders in his eyes.

After sunrise he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a curry bread from the counter. Going to his balcony in his room he ate his breakfast. Watching the empty streets he savoured the taste of his food.

"Hello Hao, Opacho is here.", Opacho greeted Hao with a hug.

Smiling to Opacho he greeted, "Good morning Opacho."

With his most trusted friend, Opacho and Hao talked about meaningless things waiting for Anna and Ren to wake.

As the alarm clock sounded Anna and Ren woke and did their morning routine.

Smirking Hao informed Anna, "Only 9 more hours..."

"Shut up Hao.", Anna said irritated.

The three knew that Anna was one to say mean things a lot so none really took offence anymore.

In a comfortable scene the four did their things. Hao talking to his best friend Opacho, Ren got ready to go to the gym, and Anna prepared for her next role in the movie.

As everything was going on everyone in the room was wondering what was in store for them at 6:30pm. If Anna was going to be at the park the remained three would be there too. What would friends be for if they did not stick together?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own SHAman KiNG....

Warning: Made Anna a little bit cold...Though she won't be like that completely in next chps (Anna is a kind person. Everyone deserves some love...) and Yoh may be a bit OOC I think with his sulking. (Well it is his sorta 'crush')

If there are any mistakes in grammer please inform me! X3

**Nobody**

_Yoh's House at 5:50pm..._

For the last few hours the trio have been doing their normal routine.

"I'm totally going to win! Beat that shortie!", Horohoro told Manta cockily.

Growling Manta ignored the jinx. An intense game was being played on the Wii.

Watching the clock Yoh spoke up, "Don't you think we should get ready...?"

"After this game!", Horohoro replied immediately.

Moving the Wii remote and nunchuck Manta's character whirled past Horohoro's character.

Chuckling evilly Manta said, "Who's going to win again?"

"I am of course.", Horohoro declared with more determination.

With an final move Horohoro's character attempted the ultimate move, and failed losing many points. With the points lost the game came to an end.

"I want a rematch...", Horohoro said glaring at the victorious gamer.

"Wow, Horohoro I can't believe you lost that...It is after all a snowboarding game.", Manta said coolly.

Nodding Yoh agreed. It is a little unbelievable that a great snowboarder would lose at a snowboarding game.

At the same moment the trio looked at the clock.

"It's 6:10pm!", Horohoro and Manta exclaimed in harmony.

"Why didn't you tell us Yoh!", Horohoro said playing the victim.

In reply Yoh just put his headphones on and hummed while going outside.

"Hey wait for us!", the abandoned duo said.

With that done they jogged to the park.

_Funbari Osen Hotel..._

"Shouldn't we be getting ready...?", Ren questioned with mild irritation.

"Opacho and Hao are already ready.", Opacho stated without looking.

Hao and Opacho were playing a game crazy eights to kill time. Usually at this time they would be out enjoying nature. Since they were to meet soon Hao and Opacho decided to stay for today.

Coming out of her room Anna came out with a simple outfit, consisting of a black dress, black coat, and bandana.

"Let's get going.", Anna said walking to the door with Ren.

"Already...", Hao said amused that Anna would go.

As if noting the amusement Anna looked him in the eye and glared coldly. Putting the cards away Opacho got up beside Hao and went out the door.

"Lock the door Opacho.", Hao asked without looking back.

Hearing the request Opacho took out her room card and swiped the door shut. Done, Opacho joined the group smiling at Hao. Everyone likes to be useful and being useful made people happy.

_The park at 6:25..._

Walking through the gates, the trio went to sit at the bench.

"How long do we have to wait...", Horohoro sighed.

Looking at his watch Manta replied, "5 minutes till 6:30pm..."

The sun had yet to fall and the group hoped that it wouldn't until a few hours.

"So you guys excited?", Horohoro asked absent minded.

"Oh course who doesn't want to meet a movie star.", Manta replied.

"Well, I'm excited, but I hope she isn't as mean as people say she is...", Yoh said lazily.

Nodding Horohoro watched his friends as he stood up.

"I'm going to go get some ice-cream.", Horohoro announced.

With that said Horohoro went out of the park to a nearby ice-cream shop.

"Figures he wouldn't be able to sit still for a minute...", Manta muttered.

Scratching his head Yoh added, "Yeah, that's Horohoro..."

Bored the two waited at the bench talking about school and such.

_The streets..._

Silently the group of four walked toward their destination.

"This is too slow I'm going to go on ahead.", Ren said irritated by their pace.

Apparently Ren was one to not wait. Leaving the curious group he stalked off. Still 5 minutes till his destination he speed walked.

"Hey do you have some extra change...?", a random person with spiky blue hair asked Ren.

"Yes I do.", Ren said coldly.

"Mind leading it?", the male asked.

Glaring at the blue male Ren answered, "Yes, I do mind."

Trying to escape Ren did not notice the sad male behind him. Thus Ren walked for a few minutes to the park, until he noticed the sound of steps behind him.

Growling he requested angrily, "Can you stop following me, stalker?"

Looking shocked the male behind him replied, "I'm not a stalker! I'm Horohoro!"

"Who tells a stranger their name...?", Ren muttered as he continued walking.

Passing the entrance Ren looked for the supposed male, Yoh Asakura. He had some idea how he looked like for Hao had described him as his double.

"Yo, Yoh...ha ha that sounded funny.", Horohoro greeted his companions.

Ren hearing the name looked toward Horohoro's companions. Immediately noticing Yoh, the he quickly strode over.

_Entrance of park at 6:40pm..._

"Opacho thinks that we are late.", Opacho said looking at the sky.

The three walked into the park to see Ren and 3 other males.

"You are Yoh Asakura.", Ren stated.

"Yes, I am.", Yoh confirmed smiling lazily.

Walking up to the four, Anna with Hao and Opacho she stared at the trio.

'He definitely looks like Hao...', Anna thought shockingly

As if hearing this thought Hao smirked knowingly.

"Hello Yoh, Horohoro, and Manta.", Hao greeted politely.

Even with the greeting the atmosphere was awkward without Anna saying anything.

Finally looking straight at Yoh she said bluntly, "I don't like you."

Hearing this Yoh looked shocked then sulked. Exchanging looks the remaining five wondered why she said that.

"How could you say that!?", Horohoro yelled at Anna angrily.

Not caring about her status Horohoro glared at Anna.

"Don't speak to her like that.", Ren said.

Even though Ren secretly agreed with why they were angry he wasn't going to not do his job. Besides he took a liking to Yoh when he saw his trusting smile.

"I'm leaving.", Anna said in monotone.

Saying that Anna left the park with Ren following. Even though she left after saying that to Yoh he wasn't angry.

'Nobody is completely bad, everyone has good in their hearts...', Yoh thought with less sadness.

Continuing that thought, 'But saying that still hurts...'

With that thought Yoh sulked more alerting the others who tried to reassure him.


End file.
